Seduciendo a Hiccup
by Dreamtares
Summary: -¡Sí, te decía!-hipó un poco y siguió hablando-Me refiero a que tú deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¡somos vikingas, las mujeres más fuertes del mundo!-terminó con un tono dos octavas más agudo de lo normal. Siguió riendo y un brillo inusual alcanzó la mirada de Astrid, que se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Salón, decidida a seducir a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock tercero.


-Siempre soy yo la que lo besa. ¡Se supone que es su trabajo! ¿Cómo espera entonces que nos casemos? ¿Es que acaso nunca puede dar el primer paso?- bramó una rubia con frustración, hidromiel en mano y haciendo sonar su voz por encima del escándalo. A su lado se encontraba Ruffnut Thorston, en su impoluto vestido de novia.  
-No lo sé, Snotlout siempre toma la iniciativa...además, Hiccup es muy tímido y dulce y todo eso, pensé que a ti te gustaban esas cosas raras-frunció el ceño en confusión y continuó-Deberías intentar sugerirlo tú, me refiero…-su mirada se perdió entre la multitud que bailaba y una sonrisa bobalicona se instaló en su cara. Astrid frunció el ceño y gritó.  
-¡Ruffnut!-la chica enfocó la mirada y soltó una risita mientras jugaba con su largo velo, aún bajo los efectos de la fuerte bebida.  
-¿Qué?-Astrid bufó y apartó su fleco con la mano, Ruffnut saltó en su asiento. -¡Sí, te decía!-hipó un poco y siguió hablando-Me refiero a que tú deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¡somos vikingas, las mujeres más fuertes del mundo!-terminó con un tono dos octavas más agudo de lo normal. Siguió riendo y un brillo inusual alcanzó la mirada de Astrid, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente, con una mueca de determinación que hubiera sido admirada por los dioses y diosas en Midgard. Ruffnut chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, gesto que no duró mucho ya que fue sustituido por una sonrisa al ver a Snotlout acercarse y besarla en frente de toda la tribu, que rugió, reiterando el apoyo y consentimiento hacia la unión. Astrid hipó y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Salón entre tropiezos y tambaleos, decidida a seducir a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock tercero.

* * *

Todo el mundo sabe que los vikingos son buenos para muchas cosas. Son conocidos por su descomunal tamaño, por haber sido la primera cultura que venció a sus oponentes estando montados en dragones, por engendrar a los guerreros más mortales del mundo, por su brutal tenacidad y terquedad y sus evidentes habilidades en el campo de batalla, por sus fiestas y sobre todo, por las resacas descomunales que azotaban a la población después de las fiestas.  
A la mañana siguiente de la boda de Snotlout y Ruffnut Jorgenson no había ni una sola alma deambulando por los vastos rincones de Berk. Nadie esperaba que la rutina empezara hasta después de mediodía, como solía pasar después de cualquier acontecimiento importante, en este caso, una boda. Por eso a Ingrid Hofferson, le sorprendió el oír ruido en el piso superior de su vivienda poco después del amanecer cuando ella esperaba ser la única despierta en casa. Su sorpresa se hizo aún mayor cuando divisó a su hija menor, Astrid, escabullirse de la casa pensando que todos los demás estaban dormidos. Viendo lo emocionada que estaba su hija al llevar su hacha en brazos, decidió no delatar su presencia y volver a la cama con su esposo, ya después se enteraría.  
Astrid se asomó entre los arbustos que se encontraban enfrente de la fragua, tratando de manejar su misión para que resultara lo más exitosamente posible. Hasta el momento todo se había desarrollado estupendamente, iniciando por el hecho de que aún recordaba la misión, a pesar de que su cerebro retumbaba dolorosamente en el interior de su cabeza después de todo ese hidromiel. De puntillas, continuó su trayecto hasta poder ver en el interior del lugar. Siendo también la casa de Gobber, pudo oír sus ronquidos. Se acercó un poco más al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba el área de trabajo de Hiccup y por fin encontró a su objetivo. El aprendiz del herrero se encontraba forjando la cabeza de un martillo de guerra, dando golpes aquí y allá para que obtuviera la forma deseada. Astrid se acercó sin ser vista y poniendo su mueca más inocente, sostuvo el hacha en frente de ella.  
-Hiccup-susurró lo más bajo que pudo en su cuello, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y se girara rápidamente con una expresión nerviosa.  
-Hola Astrid, ehm, hola…hola Astrid.-le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, muy Hiccup.  
-¿Podrías afilar mi hacha?-Le tendió el arma y el chico asintió y se acometió en su tarea ante la atenta mirada de su novia.  
-¿Irás a entrenar? Es muy temprano, pensé que a esta hora estarías durmiendo…o en la entrega del regalo de la mañana, tú sabes.-trató de entablar conversación pero se detuvo al sentir de repente una mano en su espalda baja, que provocó que se sobresaltara de nuevo y deslizara su mano hacia el filo del arma.  
-¡Ouch, ouch, ouch!- Hiccup dejó caer el hacha mientras la rueda de piedra seguía girando en su sitio y sacudió la mano llena de sangre, mientras Astrid abría los ojos desmesuradamente al llevarse las manos a la boca sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Los ruidos despertaron a Gobber, quien se acercó y tomó la mano de Hiccup, llevándolo consigo al apartado donde guardaba un poco de hidromiel de emergencia, "Uno nunca sabe", solía decir el herrero, mientras se encogía de hombros cada vez que el tema salía a colación. Desde donde estaba, Astrid pudo escuchar el siseo de dolor que Hiccup emitió cuando Gobber dejó caer el líquido en la larga herida que atravesaba su mano. Aún sin saber qué decir, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y farfulló algo así como un "Lo siento, ¡regresaré en un rato!", recogió su arma del suelo y salió corriendo al tiempo que se daba un manotazo en la frente, sin escuchar la respuesta de Hiccup, que salió entre gemidos de dolor.  
_"¡Mejor no!"_

* * *

Siendo Laugardagur, Hiccup emprendió el camino hacia la cueva de Toothless, llevando una muda de ropa y una manta de lino para secarse al salir del agua. A su lado iba el dragón, pensando que él y su jinete/mejor amigo irían a dar un paseo. El chico se desvistió y se quitó la prótesis para meterse al agua de una buena vez. Siempre trataba de estar solo en Laugardagur, aún era inseguro acerca de la gente viendo su herida. Cuando recién empezaba a asimilarlo, Gobber y él habían tenido la primera-la única- plática importante en sus vidas. Le aconsejó que nadara y así lo había hecho, siendo de gran ayuda para su equilibrio.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero se sentía muy tranquilo. Dio vueltas por el estanque con los ojos cerrados y trató de relajarse aún más. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Toothless, que por alguna extraña razón se veía muy aburrido y somnoliento. Llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que nadara hasta la orilla y viera el montículo negruzco sobre el que su dragón reposaba.  
-¡Toothless! Esa es mi ropa-alzó una de las prendas, que ahora solo eran tostones de ropa. Miró a su alrededor y salió del estanque, llamando a su amigo para que lo cubriera.  
Una vez con la prótesis puesta, se percató de los sonidos que provenían del bosque. Alguien venía en camino.  
Rápidamente se sumergió en el agua, aguantando la respiración y Toothless volvió a echarse en la orilla despreocupadamente.  
Detrás de una roca, Hiccup pudo alzar la cabeza y respirar, antes de ver quién era la persona que estaba ahí, en el momento menos oportuno.  
Astrid.  
-Toothless, ¿que haces aquí? ¿donde está Hiccup?-la chica miró a su alrededor y después de encogerse de hombros, caminó fuera del campo de visión del chico. Las mejillas de Hiccup enrojecieron cuando se dió la vuelta y recargó su espalda en la roca, respirando entrecortadamente y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote a pesar del peso de la prótesis. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, escuchó la armadura de la chica golpeando el suelo y después un chapoteo rompió la superficie del agua. Tanteó las profundidades del estanque y por pura casualidad pescó un pez. Haciendo señas con las manos, llamó la atención de Toothless y cuando el dragón lo miró con interés, le tendió el pez, atrayendo aún más al dragón hacia donde estaba. Astrid giró y retrocedió asustada al ver que Toothless metía parte de su ala derecha al agua y cubría a alguien que salía, (supuso de inmediato que era Hiccup) y se tapó a pesar de que el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello. La piel negra del dragón alcanzaba a cubrir todo el cuerpo del chico excepto su cabeza, que giró para ver a Astrid en el agua. Los dos enrojecieron y la chica los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban al mismo ritmo pero a pasos deiguales. De no haber estado desnuda, la imagen hubiera resultado bastante cómica. De repente, la chica recordó su plan maestro y se dió un manotazo en la frente.

* * *

Hiccup odiaba los días nevados. De tiempo en tiempo Hiccup despertaba y sentía un dolor terrible en su pie izquierdo. Su pie. El que no estaba ahí. Solía golpear su prótesis una y otra y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le dolía. De que no le podía doler simple y sencillamente porque no había nada ahí desde hacía dos años. Incluso al quitarse la prótesis y ver el espacio vacío en la cama donde antes reposaba su pie, sentía como si en ese mismo momento su pierna estuviera quemándose y los dientes de Toothless estuvieran aferrándose, cortando músculos y nervios; en más de una ocasión Hiccup se había desesperado y había obligado al dragón que mordiera su pierna, viendo si de ese modo por lo menos sería capaz de justificar el dolor. Hoy era un día de esos. Estaba nevando y su muñón le dolía al contacto con el metal frío de la prótesis, que traspasaba el manto de cuero que los separaba. Salió y se dirigió al Gran Salón, donde su padre había solicitado verlo para discutir asuntos referentes a su próximo oficio como jefe de la tribu. Trató de poner su mejor cara porque sabía que Ankar Hofferson estaría ahí y de verdad quería quedar bien ante sus ojos para poder ser candidato a solicitar la mano de Astrid en matrimonio. Sonrió y acomodó el abrigo de piel que se posaba sobre sus hombros, dispuesto a ignorar el dolor que su pierna le ocasionaba. Divisó a Astrid en la distancia y su sonrisa se alargó aún más. Cuando su novia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la saludó agitando una mano en el aire, pero se extrañó al ver una mueca de vergüenza como respuesta.  
-¡Lo siento mucho Hiccup! Yo…no sé en qué estaba pensando-Hiccup bajó su mano y se percató de que los vendajes eran más que notorios. La interrumpió asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que ya no le dolía, que no era para tanto. Mentira. Astrid giró su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, viendo a cada uno de los lados de la calle antes de empujar a Hiccup hacia la parte trasera de una casa cercana. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó, provocando que Hiccup abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y un poco-mucho- de dolor al sentir la pierna de Astrid recargada sobre su prótesis, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Astrid seguía pegada a sus labios y Hiccup estaba a punto de corresponder el beso, pero su pie de metal se resbaló en la nieve y se cayó al suelo, rompiendo el beso y arrastrando a Astrid con él. El dolor solo empeoró al sentir la mitad del cuerpo de su novia recargada encima de él, pero Astrid parecía querer seguir con los besos. Él también quería, por supuesto pero…la pierna. De pronto recordó la reunión y que lo último que haría sería quedar bien si llegaba tarde. Con un movimiento se deslizó en la nieve y se puso en pie, tropezando un poco. Se sacudió la nieve y ayudó a que Astrid se levantara.  
-Ehm, ¿Astrid? Yo…yo me tengo que ir a…sí. ¡Ehm, nos veremos luego!-exclamó mientras emprendía una rápida huida y llegaba al sitio donde su padre y el consejo de la tribu lo esperaban. Se recargó en la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro, al parecer su pierna fantasma no lo dejaría en paz por hoy. Con una diplomática sonrisa saludó a cada uno de los presentes, tardándose un poco más con el padre de Astrid. Se sentó en el asiento ubicado a la derecha de su padre y pusieron manos a la obra en un instante.

* * *

-Te casas hoy.  
-Yup.-afirmó Astrid, manos en la cintura y ceja alzada.  
-Así que...tu plan fracasó, pero no importa, porque te casas hoy-la chica rubia asintió satisfecha.  
-¿Y no te importa?-preguntó Ruffnut con una sonrisa en la cara, se suponía que debían estar compartiendo secretos, como el peinado que Astrid debería llevar cada día después de la ceremonia.  
-¿No me importa qué?-la chica arregló los pliegues de su vestido con una sonrisa soñadora.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Nadie te dijo?-Ruffnut sonrió con una mueca felina que despertó las alarmas de la novia.  
-Decirme...¿qué?-las manos de Astrid abandonaron el vestido, colgando inertes a sus costados. Hoy era el día de su boda, hoy se tenía que enterar de todo.  
-Oh..._nada_, es solo que pensé que te gustaría saber de la consumación pública ¿no?  
Astrid se tomó un momento para reflexionar lo que Ruffnut le decía...las palabras "consumación pública" sonaban extrañas en su cerebro, lejanas, sobre todo. Ya no se hacían las consumaciones pú-_excepto en miembros de la realeza._  
_Hiccup...realeza. _La realización de lo que Ruffnut insinuaba cayó de lleno en su cabeza.  
Hiccup era el heredero de Berk, era _realeza_.

* * *

Well, well, well. De hecho esto lo inicié hace muchísimo tiempo, después de ver el trailer de Como entrenar a tu dragón 2 y fangirlear por Hiccup adolescente y antes de Caught by the light y todos los demás, pero lo dejé inconcluso hasta ahora:c Es algo que me dió mucha risa cuando lo pensé por primera vez y lo dejé por tantas semanas que ya ni sé bien como era la idea original del final, porque nunca lo terminé. Francamente...sé que dejé un final muy abierto y no planeo continuarlo. _*susurra en voz bien bajita: no sé hacer lemmon_* Si alguien quiere y puede y tiene ganas y se inspira(?) tiene total libertad de hacer una continuación o lo que quieran:3 Espero que les guste y _kfjbsflkjbdlkf_ no me avienten tomates, ya casi termino el capítulo que les debo de casi dos meses de caught by the light x.x


End file.
